muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheRealG3rMan/Total Eclipse Pre-Orders; Yui Route Interest...
Hey guys, just another update. Finals are rolling around and I'm getting ready for a summer internship, but I have made progress on chapter five of Provenance. The entire thing has been outlined from my notes and the entire battle sequence has been written out basically point to point, which was the main focus to begin with. Before I had sort of glossed over the details but I've now gone into detail about how Takeru turns the tide. Also, in my off time, I have been messing with the idea of an expanded Yuuko route. By that I mean, a full fanfiction about Takeru being thrust back into the Unlimited/TDA-verse, heavily modified to almost be unrecognizable because of the butterfly effects of earlier loops, where it all started with him walking down that twisted path that led him to the beautiful, devious, and dangerous Kouzuki Yuuko. My Epilogue one-shot would basically act as the epilogue to this story, and I have a prequel chapter/story one-shot that would setup the premise. It won't be touched though until Provenance is done, but it is an interesting mind exercise to be sure. As far as what the blog title is about: Total Eclipse for PC. The preorder has shown up on Amiami, but I am still waiting to see if it shows up on J-list, and whether or not its cheaper. I haven't ordered through either services, but I hear good things. If there isn't anything about TE on J-list by May, I'm going to preorder since I don't want to miss out. Now, I know TE is yet another kinetic novel, but I have to ask myself as a writer 'What kind of challenge would it be to create a multi-route VN out of TE'. And no, I wasn't thinking of making it a cliche harem like Extra and Unlimited. Cryska's route is the canon, main route, but what if Yui had an equal length route based on certain decisions the player could make during the process of the game? I think they missed out on an opportunity to explore a controversial subject (incest) and challenge their audience. Muv Luv doesn't exactly pull punches in the adult category, h-scenes and gore goodies come to mind, so it kind of is a bummer for me. I get that they wanted to tell one story, and that their budget was shit and they couldn't add another route even if they wanted to, but the possibility of it, the foundations that were laid interest me. So, I have to think what it would be like to, after reading through it once or twice upon release, if I wrote a scenario flow chart and possibly even a small script of a possible Yui route interpretation. Failing that, I could just make a short prose fanfiction with chapters based around the main points of TE where the story would change based on player choice. Maybe a mix of both, since although I know how to write scripts, I much prefer prose narrative. A flow chart sounds fun though. What do you guys think? Do you think it would be better for Age to return to multi-route VNs with romance involved, as long as it is tastefully done and doesn't grate against what makes Muv Luv, Muv Luv? Or do you think Kinetic Novels are the future of Age's franchise? Category:Blog posts